


Lookin' for something dumb to do

by Mrstark_idontfeelsogood



Category: Newsies - All Media Types, Newsies!: the Musical - Fierstein/Menken
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, M/M, Songfic, proposal
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-01
Updated: 2020-10-01
Packaged: 2021-03-08 00:41:28
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 915
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26746786
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mrstark_idontfeelsogood/pseuds/Mrstark_idontfeelsogood
Summary: Kinda a song fic but not really.Marry You by Bruno Mars
Relationships: Albert DaSilva/Racetrack Higgins
Comments: 1
Kudos: 11





	Lookin' for something dumb to do

Albert could play guitar, he was pretty good too, he played when Race was out of the apartment and sometimes he would even play for Race. No one else though. Music, to Albert, felt like something he should hide from the world, when he was playing he was so vulnerable and he put everything he was into the song.

Albert could not sing. Not in the slightest. When he played for Race, Race would sing. When he played alone however, he sang quietly, just barely more than a whisper, as if he was scared his neighbours might hear him. The singing happened mostly to make whatever he was playing feel less repetitive, but sometimes, he would pick a song just so he could sing and really mean it, not that anyone would know.

Today was one of those times.

Race went out an hour or so ago to run errands and Albert wasn't expecting him back for another few hours at least.

He pulled out his guitar, feeling in the mood for some sort of early Taylor Swift or Bruno Mars. Don't judge.

It'd been a while since he played last so he had to tune first, and then he was gone into his own little world.

As he played and sang, he thought of Race. Him and Race had been dating for almost four years now, they first got together in grade 11 and now they were sophomores in university, sharing an apartment together. Race had somehow managed to get himself a full ride and Albert himself had gotten his fair share of scholarships. They both had decent paying part-time jobs. Life was good.

The couples four year anniversary was happening in less than a month, so really, who could blame Albert for feeling all sappy and romantic.

Yet there was this recurring thought that just wouldn't leave Albert's head. And so, Albert used his one (1) healthy coping mechanisms and pulled up the tab to a song fitting his current situation and started playing.

As the song went on his singing got clearer, louder. He put everything he had into this song. He became completely unaware of his surroundings, the world melting away. The sound of the city through the open window disappeared. The slightly uncomfortable couch he sat on was gone. The sound of the apartment door opening didn't register at all in his head.

\-------------------------------

Race had been thinking a lot lately. He was always in his head. He spent all his time thinking one thought.  
"Let's get married."

The thought originated when he and Albert were out on a walk and Albert was telling a very over exaggerated version of something that had happened to him that day. The sun was setting, it was a beautiful evening in New York and when he looked over at Albert. That was the only thought that ran through his head.  
"Let's get married."

That day was two months ago.

One month ago Race ordered a ring.

Today Race was going out to pick up that ring, the plan was to propose on their four year anniversary in a few weeks.

He told Albert he was going out to 'run errands' before heading to the shop he was going to pick the ring up at.

His heart raced. His hands shook. Why was he so excited? The proposal wasn't even today.

He kept himself in check as he had to interact with the employee, though it didn't work very well, he was practically bouncing off the walls.

The employee wished him luck as he left the shop.

Once outside, Race ran. He went nowhere in particular, he just really needed to get this energy out before he got back. Albert could always tell when something was up.

He took a deep breath as he stepped out of the elevator on his floor. Once he got to his and Alberts apartment he could hear someone singing. He could hear Albert singing. Weird, Albert never sings, not really.

Race did his best to enter quietly but the door to the apartment alwasys squeaked, no matter how hard you tried.

Luckily for him, Albert was too invested in his music. Race took the time to actually listen to the words.

It was a Bruno Mars song, one he knew.

It was 'Marry You'.

Race thought for a moment before quietly starting to sing along. He gradually got louder and closer to Albert until Albert recognized what was happening. Albert quieted down, but not as quiet as usual and made eye contact with his boyfriend.

Race gripped the ring box in his pocket.

Is he really doing this?

His heart sped up again.

The song was almost over.

Now or never. (well more like three weeks but close enough)

As they sang the last verse, Albert stopped playing. They gazed into each others eyes as they sang.

One more line.

Before he could stop himself, Race found himself on one knee in front of Albert.

"Whos care baby, I think I wanna marry you." As he sang the last line, he pulled out the ring box.

For a few painful seconds, Albert just stared, and then, without saying a word, he pulled Race into a kiss and all but threw his guitar to the side.

The kiss was short, but it held so much passion, it was an answer in itself but Race had to ask.  
"Is that a yes?"  
"Yes. Yes! I love you!"  
"I love you too,"


End file.
